musicfandomcom-20200222-history
David Watson (British musician)
David Watson is a British record producer, singer and musician. Born and raised in North London, he has produced albums for Paul Wassif, Sam Sallon, Dylan Howe and Claudia Brücken, and has worked with musicians such as Neil Cowley, Eric Clapton and Bert Jansch. As a producer in 2006 Watson recorded and produced Translation Volume 1 - Live In Soho by the Dylan Howe Quintet with Dylan Howe, and the album was released to critical acclaim.The Monostery; retrieved 16-06-14The Observer Review 2006; published 30-07-06; retrieved 12-06-14London Evening Standard Jazz CD of the week; published by Jack Massarik August 2006; retrieved 12-06-14Dylan Howe Official Website In 2009 Watson began work on an album by Blues/Folk guitarist Paul Wassif which features musicians Eric Clapton and Bert Jansch. The album Looking Up Feeling Down was recorded in London's Metropolis Studios, and was released in 2011 on Black Brown & White.Black Brown & White It turned out to be Jansch’s last appearance on a record before his death in October that year. Along with Paul Humphreys of British electro band OMD, Watson produced german electropop singer Claudia Brücken's live retrospective album This Happened in 2012. The album was recorded and filmed at the Scala in London's King's Cross, and features guest appearances from Heaven 17, Andy Bell, Andrew Poppy and Propaganda. Watson worked for over two years on singer-songwriter Sam Sallon's debut album One For The Road which was released in 2013 on Indigo-Octagon. The album features contributions from The Rails singer Kami Thompson, guitarist Paul Wassif and pianist Neil Cowley. Mojo Magazine praised the album as "a finely crafted debut",Mojo Magazine; Issue 239; page 98; published October 2013, retrieved 12-06-14 while Maverick Magazine called it "a potential album of the year".Maverick Magazine; Issue 121; page 88; published July/August 2013, retrieved 12-06-14 As a performer Watson has performed and recorded with many various artists and groups. In July 2004 he sang the Italian piece "L' Ombra della Luce" by Franco Battiato with the Remasterpiece Orchestra featuring Chris Coco and Sasha Puttnam headlining at The Big Chill festival.The Big Chill 2004 lineup; published July 2004; retrieved 12-06-14 Watson sang with Claudia Brücken at her career retrospective concert This Happened in March 2011.This Happened at Discogs The CD and DVD was released on There (There) in 2012, and he subsequently toured as a member of Brücken's band in the UK and Europe.The Brighton Source Review; published 17-03-13 by Stuart Huggett; retrieved 12-06-14 In 2013 Watson contributed backing vocals to OMD's English Electric album. In December 2013 Watson performed and sang with Paul Wassif at the concert "A Celebration Of Bert Jansch" at London's Royal Festival Hall alongside Robert Plant, Lisa Knapp, Donovan and various members of Pentangle, amongst others.The Observer Review 2013; published 8th December 2013, retrieved 12-06-14Folk Radio; published 25th March 2014, retrieved 12-06-14 The concert was broadcast by BBC Four in the UK on 28 March 2014 under the name The Genius of Bert Jansch: Folk Blues and Beyond. He is currently a member of Blues/Folk trio Three Pilgrims with Mark Abis and Paul Wassif.Folk Radio Review; published by Helen Gregory 30-04-14; retrieved 12-06-14 Discography * Dylan Howe Quintet - Translation Volume 1 - Live In Soho (2006) * Paul Wassif - Looking Up Feeling Down (2011) *Claudia Brücken - This Happened (2012) * Sam Sallon - Kathy's Song EP (2013) * Sam Sallon - One For The Road (2013) References Category:English record producers Category:English male singers Category:English guitarists Category:English songwriters Category:People from London Category:Singers from London Category:Musicians from London